An Odd Year (Hogwarts Story w OCs)
by ACreepyLittleNugget
Summary: Just short stories including my OCs (who are actually me and my real life friends), and maybe sometimes some other canon characters too! Mostly One-Shots! All Genres! (Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama...!) I could include your OC if you'd like in the future! Please read and review this, this is my first story! 3


«Ok now darling. Promise me you'll be a good girl, and please don't get into any trouble-"

"Make sure you study a lot, and be careful when you make friends. If anyone bothers you, you just!-

"Just TELL a teacher and send us a letter as soon as possible. Be careful of what you eat and drink-"

"And don't take anything a stranger gives you! Also, don't-"

"Alright, alright mom, dad I won't! Calm down already! Trust me!" I chuckled. My mother let out the breath she'd been holding from her last sentence and looked at me, smiling gently.

"Alright sweetie… We trust you … Just, be careful alright?" she said, tucking a strand of my dark brown hair behind my ear and hugged me tight.

I smiled softly and hugged her back. "I will…" I mumbled in her shoulder.

My father then hugged us both, picking us both up and swinging up a bit.

"Alright dad…You must let go now..I have to go..Besides… I can't breathe..." I whispered the last part as my father let out an 'oh', nodded sheepishly and put us down.

"Alright missy! Let's go!" he said, kissing my head and picking up all of my bags at once.

My father was a tall, big man, with glasses, dark brown eyes like mine and little to no hair black hair. Meanwhile my mother was a short, petite woman, with short brown hair, light brown eyes and crooked teeth.

My mom smiled and waved one more goodbye as me and my dad, who could barely fit in the corridor, walked in on the train.

As we made our way in the corridor, looking for any empty compartments, kids would bump into my father who barely noticed them, or they would get stuck between him and the train's window or wall.

Most kids though would just step back and stare at the enormous, muggle man, or step right back in their compartments. I would just stare at the ground, while my father would try not to step on anyone.

Just then, a small, skinny girl popped out of one of the compartments, and gasped upon seeing me and my father walk by the small room.

"Oh my God…" she said, her big brown eyes widening, making them even bigger, as I prepared to hear something insulting.

"…His like a big teddy bear!" she cried out, grinning at my father who just stood there staring at her confused.

I tried my best not to facepalm, and just stared at her like she was crazy.

She just stood at the door of the compartment, staring at us, giggling and snorting.

….

…

…..

"Oh right, you probably want to come in right!? Hahah, I forgot- come on in! It's just me in here!" she said suddenly, stepping aside for us to come in. I looked at my father, who shared the same thought as me; 'what the heck was wrong with that girl?' But we stepped in anyway.

As my father placed the luggage in the small area over the seats, the girl suddenly hugged me, before moving over to hug my father's waist.

She giggled as we stood there frozen.

Just then, we heard the trains whistle went off, meaning the train was about to take off.

"…Right. I should be going now, bye bye Marilena, have a great year and send me a letter if you need anything!" He kissed my head and whispered 'good luck in my ear' as he quickly stepped out of the compartment and off the train.

"Ohh Marilena, what a cool name! Never heard of it before!" she squealed in her Amerincan accent as she climped on one of the seats, opening a small bag and grabbing some melted candy that was in there.

She took a big bite before offering me some, but I shook my head and sat down opposite of her slowly.

"Alrighty then! What's your last name?"

"Carpat…"

"Ohh..~ Marilena Carpat, I like that! I'm Jo Ley!" she said, grinning, her big brown puppy eyes glowing and her short golden hair shinning.

"Heh, thanks~ Nice to meet you Jo~" I said, smilling at her slightly. There was no doubt that girl was crazy, but she was very nice and I had to give her that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the door sliding open slightly and so did Jo.

"Hello?" said Jo, yanking the door open, revealing to boys standing outside.

The boy in the front was skinny and very short , a bit taller than Jo, he had dirty blonde hair that covered his forehead and a bit of his pitch black eyes. He was holding a bunch of books in his arms, and gasped as the door opened, stepping back in surprise.

Meanwhile, the boy in the back didn't even notice the door opening until the shorter boy stepped on his foot, making him drop the piece of paper he'd been holding and staring at.

He was much taller than the boy in the front, even taller than me. He had very short brown hair, a strand of hair sticking up on the front, with small square glasses covering his hazel eyes.

"Ow, Kymon!" the boy in the back cried.

"Sorry sorry!" the blonde boy said nervously at him before turning to us.

"H-Hey..! We were just wondering if we could sit here..? I mean we did have our own room but some big guys came and kicked us out, and all the rest are taken and-"

"No." Jo said in a serious voice, staring at them with a blank face. Me and both of the boys were taking by surprise and stared at her, frozen.

"…Just kidding, come on in!" she broke the awkward silence by laughing and grabbing them both, pulling them in.

The tall boy landed face first on the floor while the shorter boy fell on top of me and blushed. He stood back up as quickly as possible and looked down.

"S-Sorry sorry!" he cried nervously as his friend looked up and fixed his glasses.

"Well, that was some answer!" he said, picking up the small paper that had escaped his grip and sat next to Jo as the other one sat beside me awkwardly.

Jo grinned and stuck out her hand. "My name's Jo Ley! And you?" she asked the shorter boy.

"Um" he gulped. "K-Kymon Plemen…" he finished, shaking her hand quickly.

"And I am Harry, Harry Pan, nice meeting you!" said the hazel eyed boy, smiling politely at us.

"I am Marilena Carapat~" I said, smilling at them softly.

Jo then laughed, snorting a bit and turned to Harry. "Well for a second I thought you were going to say you were Harry Potter!"

"…But he graduated about 6 years ago…" said Kymon quietly.

"Oh." Jo said, seeming surprised.

"..Y-You mean you…Didn't know?" he said.

"…No…" she answered.

Kymon just gave her a weird look and she looked away embarrassed.

I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the girl, even though it was obvious that she was insane.

Harry chuckled and turned to Jo, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't mind him Jo, he's just a big nerd."

"Am not!" scoffed Kymon.

"Uhh yeah you are!" smirked Harry.

"No I'm not!"

Harry stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"..Ok maybe just a little bit….Ok a lot…Alright fine! But there's nothing wrong with enjoying school and learning !"

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to think of something to change the subject, as he could tell me and Jo had begun to feel a bit uncomfortable…Well at least I did.

"So…Did you know each other before coming to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"No we just met a few minutes ago! You should've seen her dad, he was so cute!" she squealed as I looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, I-I see…Is you father a wizard too Marilena?" asked Harry, smilling.

"No, both my parents are muggles." I said and shrugged.

"Heh, mine too!~" said Jo, grinning.

"My parents are both wizards, both from Gryfindoor." smiled Harry, fixing his glasses on his face.

"Only my mom is a wizard…She was in Ravenclaw." Said the shorter boy, playing with his hands.

"Well, I hope I get sorted into Gryfindoor, cuz that's where harry potter was from! what about you?" asked Jo and sighed a dreamy sigh.

"I hope I get into Ravenclaw" admitted Kymon and Harry rolled his eyes, earning a glare from the blonde. "What about you Harry, huh?" asked Kymon sounding irritated.

"I don't know, I don't care~" he said, leaning back in his seat, looking at the piece of paper once more. Jo leaned in to try and peak at it but Harry quickly hid it in his pocket, earning a frown from Jo.

"I don't know either…" I said, looking out of the window.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, Jo feel asleep and the boys just read some books while I was staring outside the window.

I could already tell this was going to be an...odd year.


End file.
